


R U Mine?

by injuneo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Gun Violence, Guns, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mafia NCT, Minor Character Death, Violence, gunman donghyuck au!, spy mark lee au!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injuneo/pseuds/injuneo
Summary: Lee Donghyuck is forced to face his reality when he caught Mark Lee — the first person Donghyuck ever surrendered his heart to — in a treacherous act against Donghyuck's mafia family.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	R U Mine?

“It’s game over, Mark.” 

The gun is stiff and heavy on Donghyuck’s hands. His eyes are buried deep into the man in front of him -- Mark. His arms are raised in the air, clear of any weapon, as Donghyuck points the gun at him. Neither Donghyuck nor Mark breaks eye contact but their other senses are heightened, wary of each other's next move.

_He’s cornered._ Donghyuck thought, _but why does his face look like he’s been waiting for this very moment._

The thought irked Donghyuck even more. Anger boils in his chest. _Or is it..._

“Oh don’t look at me like that, Donghyuck. You’re turning me on.” Mark smirks before Donghyuck grabbed him by the collar slamming Mark to the wall. “You look like a hungry beast right now.” 

Donghyuck shoved the gun harder to Mark’s lower chin. His grip on the gun tightened and so is his gritted teeth. Mark paints a smug smile, declaring that he’s enjoying how worked up Donghyuck is at the moment. Mark hands are still raised in the air. He hawked spit to his side before shifting his eyes back to Donghyuck. 

“Do it.” Mark provoked. 

Their chests pant in rhythm. Donghyuck felt a drop of sweat rolling down his temple.

“Pull the trigger Donghyuck.” 

The second sounds like an order and Donghyuck hated how Mark is enjoying _this._ Mark has nothing on him while Donghyuck is the one with the weapon so he should be on the upper hand. He should be controlling the situation. Judging by how his stomach churned and how tensed his whole body is… _he’s not._ Donghyuck clenched his jaw. His fingernails are grazing themselves against his skin. He curses himself internally. Donghyuck’s mind is a haywire. It was as if there were two voices fighting inside him. Assignments don’t rattle him. He knows his name -- Lee Donghyuck -- is one of the best in this business. 

But he is swathed with cold sweat and his heart has been beating abnormally ever since he blasted the door and caught his _first love_ on the act.

  
  


Five months ago a complacent man introduced himself to Donghyuck. The pub is Donghyuck’s second home, next to the mafia house. Raised as an orphan, he never really knew how to do clean jobs for a living despite being taught of it in the orphanage. It felt inherent to him. Donghyuck craved trouble and he always found himself running to it. At twelve he fled from the nuns, and at fifteen he knew how to use a gun on his first kill. It was a brawl on the street. That’s when he got introduced to _Silvester_ aka Johnny Suh, the leader of the **Clemente Clan**. 

Soon after Donghyuck was adopted as a member. Kill after kill, Donghyuck has proven himself to be reliable and worthy of trust. Johnny, specifically, was impressed how Donghyuck never flinched every time he pulled the trigger. There was no problem with him charging at an enemy with a knife. It was as if Donghyuck was _made_ for killing. He never heard a voice of conscience stopping him from slitting someone’s throat. Not even once. Not until Mark.

Donghyuck can clearly remember the first night he met Mark, as if the rub of whiskey is still fresh on his throat. Ice cubes chime as glasses on the counter are served and conversations across the pub continue. It’s just like the usual. Donghyuck arched towards the counter, elbows touching the hard glossed wood as his arm supports his chin while the other is gently swinging the glass in circles. The ice in the glass melts every turn and Donghyuck takes a sip once in a while, at a pace that doesn’t intoxicate him right away.

It was a normal night for Donghyuck. 

He felt a man occupying the space next to him but Donghyuck didn’t bat an eye. Out of all the empty seats in the counter, the man chose the one next to him so Donghyuck prepared himself for trouble without glancing at his side. 

On Donghyuck’s visual periphery, he saw the man raising one finger, signalling for the bartender. 

“I’ll get what this guy has,” he ordered as he pointed to Donghyuck.

_Guess it’s not a usual night for me,_ Donghyuck thought. If trouble is what he’s looking for, Donghyuck is more than happy to give that to him.

A moment later, a glass of whiskey is served and the man takes a sip.

“Damn, this is bad. You drink this?” He shifted to Donghyuck and the latter did the same.

With glaring eyes Donghyuck said, “If you want to spar, you don’t have to waste your money drinking something you don’t like.”

The other crooked his neck, “I’m not here for trouble, Lee Donghyuck.”

“Who are you?” Donghyuck tried to keep his tone at bay, cautious not to alarm the other customers in the pub just yet. 

Mark crooked his neck. “You’re so easy to alarm.” 

The sound in the pub is inaudible to Donghyuck as he felt his blood boiling to his head. Donghyuck despises questions not being answered. And he is starting to hate the guy next to him wearing a smirk on his face.

“I’m Mark Lee and I’m not here to spill blood, Hyuck.” Mark’s voice is cool, sending chills up Donghyuck’s spine. Hearing the nickname pricks a spot in Donghyuck’s chest. No one has ever called him any names before except _gunman_ \-- a name Johnny “Silvester” Suh likes to call him. 

“Then what are you here for?” Donghyuck questioned, hands ready to pull the gun out hidden in his suit any moment now. 

“To have a nice time.” 

_But this isn’t just a normal pub._ Clemente’s own this place and every Thursday there’s a drug deal happening behind the walls of this very pub. 

“Why else would a handsome young man like me be doing in this pub?” Mark continued. And that should have been the first red flag for Donghyuck. 

But like a toro, he charged to the flag instead. Mark is a bait and he should have known this sooner. _Why didn’t he sense it sooner?_ Their conversation after that is blurred out of Donghyuck’s memory because a couple of hours later, he is passionately kissing Mark, the other giving him the same vigour as if they’re both hungry for each other -- predator to prey. Their lips are like magnets of polar opposites. The night is getting hot and Donghyuck took it upon himself to remove Mark’s coat from his body. And from then on, every piece of clothing on their body is removed. Donghyuck is starting to suspect that the bartender might have slipped some drugs into his drink because _damn,_ he couldn’t get enough of Mark. Donghyuck’s hands are all over Mark and so is the other. 

“I didn’t know you’d be this good, Hyuck.” Mark said, panting over his breath.

“You haven’t tasted all of me yet.”

Donghyuck’s brain is sugar-coated with the voices echoing inside the room. He has had a few one night stands before but this one is the best one yet. Donghyuck’s mind goes haywire. He is a mess and he’s more than happy to be a mess right now. There’s a tingling in his stomach that he can’t win over so he subjects to the feeling. On the third floor of that very pub, Donghyuck loses to Mark the first time.

  
  
  


A couple of days later, a new member of the Clemente Clan is introduced. He smiles a risque smile to Donghyuck, winking at him in the middle of an important meeting as if to distract Donghyuck. Mark is successful. _He is distracted,_ but Donghyuck doesn’t show it. Not until the introductions were done and they’re both making out in the next empty room of the Clemente mansion. _That should have been the second red flag for Donghyuck._ But there’s something in Mark that attracts him close, closer than he should be. 

“Did you miss me?” Mark breaks the kiss, puffing heavy breaths when his mouth is finally free to speak.

“Just shut up and kiss me.”

It was the first time Donghyuck seem fulfilled -- not from killing, not from another dead body by his own doing -- but from an alive man, standing in front of him and holding him warm in his arms. New feelings fought to be felt. Donghyuck is delighted they’re in the same clan and he can watch over the new member. Hope also looms his heart -- hope that everything might work out in their crazy fucked up world and he can live happily ever after with Mark. A new goal sparked in Donghyuck, a sign that he lost to Mark _the second time_. 

  
  


Every other day is normal after that, except there’s Mark tailing him on his missions and assignments. And with that another activity is listed on Donghyuck’s schedule: to be with Mark. Each and every touch from Mark is searing. Donghyuck swears he is melting when Mark holds him at night and they are spewing curses in the heavy hot air. Mark is scalding Donghyuck’s skin but the latter doesn’t know it. Instead, he is craving him. No one has ever made him feel this way. No one except the new guy who appeared out of nowhere. 

  
  


Donghyuck is still shooting bullets with his gun regardless of moon or sun. The killing of the gunman never stops, certainly not at Silverter’s watch and orders. This city is at Clemente’s palm. Another dead body piles on Donghyuck’s kills. He is proud and Mark was there to witness every bit of blood spilled. Mark is watching every move the entire time. 

  
  


“You are fierce.” Mark compliments him, his face a few inches away from Donghyuck.

“Just the kind you like.” Donghyuck smirks.

A vigilante is dead on the ground at apartment #184. Silvester’s orders. The neighbours didn’t budge a nerve from their sleep, all thanks to the silencer corked on their guns. 

The blood is still hot on their skin. Donghyuck should smell the taste of the dead man but he’s too intoxicated with the scent of his lover. 

“Do you want to celebrate this mission?” A mischievous smile forms on Donghyuck’s lips. 

“How do you suggest we celebrate it?” Mark answers with a question, but his tone indicates that he’s on the ride.

“On this couch.”

_Now that is wicked wild,_ Mark thought but he proceeds with the proposed “plan” anyway.

And once again, they are a hot mess. There’s more than a hint of blood on that couch but who is Donghyuck to decide what evil is when the list of dead people he has killed keeps getting longer and longer. This is a piece of cake for him. The scream of help from earlier is replaced with their voices of pleasure. Their bodies becoming one in a dead man’s apartment swirls Donghyuck more. 

“Mark… I love you.” The words are spoken over heaving breaths. 

“Me too, Donghyuck.” _A lie._

Mark thrusts harder, triumph taking over him as he replays the words Donghyuck said. That night, Mark confirms that he has another weapon other than his gun. 

  
  
  


A few weeks after, reports of a dead comrade surfaced. Donghyuck never had the chance to get closer to YangYang Liu, but his death is still mourned and respected by all the members of the clan. A loss is a loss. Silvester grieves for his men as if he was the one who birthed them into the world. 

The shooting took place in their territory, at Clemente’s mansion, so it was natural for rumours of a traitor hiding along the Clemente men to emerge. Donghyuck hears the gossip of his team. And although he has eyes for Mark, unfortunately for him, he pays no attention to Mark’s questionable actions. One being Mark sneaking out of their room the night of the incident. 

“If that traitor ever dares touch Johnny, I will end him.” The words are sharp knives from Donghyuck’s mouth. 

Donghyuck lay in bed at 2:30 am, definitely awake after making love with Mark. The latter is cooped up in Donghyuck’s arms, head resting on his bare chest. Mark can hear Donghyuck’s heartbeat clearly while the other is gently massaging Mark’s hair. Donghyuck doesn’t see the swift change of emotion in Mark’s face from being emotionless upon hearing Donghyuck’s threat to a crooked smile as Mark shifts his head to meet Donghyuck’s gaze.

“You should. Out of all the people here, you should.”

A third red flag Donghyuck should have noticed but instead he takes it as a compliment. Donghyuck just assumes the other now knows how bad of a gunman he can be. 

“And I can.” Donghyuck seals it with a kiss. _Another loss._

  
  
  


All of Mark’s grand slams combined led them to this very moment. Donghyuck has him cornered and the gun pointed to Mark’s throat is held by the same person who has been screaming his name every night. 

“You can’t do it, Hyuck.” The nickname triggers something in Donghyuck that had him throwing a punch at Mark’s face. The latter is blown on his knees to the floor. Blood spills from his lips and Mark wipes it with his thumb. _Donghyuck is still not satisfied._

Mark gets up with heavy breaths. “Punch me all you want now ‘cause this will be the last time you’ll be able to hold me.” Mark challenged.

Donghyuck pulls a gun and points the end at Mark, once again. 

“You can’t do it.” Mark says, taking a step closer to the gunman. “You won’t do it.” Mark’s chest is touching the end of the gun. 

Donghyuck’s mind goes haywire. He squeezes his eyes only to see Mark a few steps away from him, holding his hand while Mark is disassembling the gun on Donghyuck’s hands. 

Silvester’s words echoed in Donghyuck’s mind. _You are made for killing._ Blood rushes to his ears and memories of their steamy nights revisit. _Kill him, Donghyuck._ He says to himself. Donghyuck repeats it to himself until the gun on his hand can’t do the job anymore.

“You can’t kill me, Lee Donghyuck. You love me.” Steel hits the floor and bullets are pouring down like rain. 

A tear escapes from Donghyuck’s eyes. Anger boils in his chest and so is longing for the man he ever loved. Donghyuck feels weak to the bones but he tries to throw a punch at Mark’s annoyingly handsome smug face once again. The other is quick to catch his fist before twisting his arm behind him. Mark is pinning Donghyuck to the floor, both arms buckled to his back as Mark’s knee pushes him down even more. 

Mark draws his face closer to Donghyuck. “Did Silvester not teach you about falling in love, huh, Donghyuck?” He can feel Mark’s clenched jaw. 

“One and only rule: never fall in love with the enemy.” Mark whispers sharply in his ears. Donghyuck tries to escape the situation but Mark is very strong and adamant in restraining him down. With one hand securing Donghyuck’s wrists, Mark pulls the data chip in his pocket.

“My job is done here. I bid you farewell, _HYUCK!_ ”

Mark releases him so that he can quickly run to the window, breaking the glass as he jumps from the twentieth floor. Donghyuck tries to get a hold of him, and he was so close in grabbing Mark’s collar. So close. But his _lover_ is already off in the air, diving to the body of water right beside the building. Donghyuck is left in awe as he watches the water splash -- a sign that Mark has escaped and is probably welcomed by a submarine under water.

The elevator dings open, revealing Silvester, Johnny Suh himself. 

“You let him escape.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you to me for finishing this fic in one day, to arctic monkeys for inspiring me to write a markhyuck mafia au! thru their song and last but not the least, TO YOU who's reading this. thank you so much for reading my fic. i appreciate it a lot. i have been in a writing slump for the past few months and i'm pretty impressed with myself for writing this, regardless of how it turned out. i consider this a progress.
> 
> find me on twt: @injuneo (i write soc med aus there, mainly nct dream ships)
> 
> leave your feedbacks, messages, anything on my cc: @jaemineo. i love receiving cc's so please leave something if u can :))
> 
> — with love, JAQ.


End file.
